


Safe and Sound

by beatosuffers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, more lesbians! gay rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Song doesn’t recall breathing steady ever since Silva’s been in her life.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> this happens before their 5* fate eps, like a pre-canon thing i guess? because i love dwelling on the "before".

 

She was in the forest, practicing her magic and shooting targets she placed on different trees, some near her sight, and some so far that no normal human could see, even with the help of a scope. She didn’t need training nor practicing shooting her magical arrows everywhere, she’s already part of the Eternal-the most fearsome group in the skydoms, and so,  she too is feared, and has been dubbed as a monster ever since of one particular incident.

 

Since then, her group and her name has been spread out in all the skydoms, with people gossiping of what they could do. But none of the other members were labeled as a such, only her; that she started to think that everyone is scared of her- that they _hate_ her.

 

No one would even dare try to approach her, and if she does, they’d make up excuses or spit the word she hates hearing the most now.

 

She couldn’t blame them.

 

After all, no sane person would ever kill a monster, drain all of its blood and feast on it in the middle of the town. 

 

She might have looked so frightening- so bloodthirsty and whenever her mind recalls that incident, it sends a shiver down to her spine and a stabbing pain in her heart.

 

She wishes she could go to someone, have someone she can call a friend in the foreign place she’s in, to confide to, but everyone is so afraid of her and the other eternals are scattered everywhere and have personalities that clash so much, that it’s chaotic to have them all in one place, that no one even listens to their leader, Siete, who tries so hard to have them all get together; to think she signed up to this elite group to gain some friends who are just like her but still ending up feeling alone and no one laughing at her jokes or puns.

 

Not even Sarasa.

 

That she slowly accepted, that maybe, just maybe, she’s destined to be alone; a life of solitude.

 

But there’s a huge difference between solitude and loneliness, and Song knows that she’s more on the latter.

 

And to keep her mind preoccupied, to not feel the damning loneliness and emptiness, she’d spend her days in the forest. Honing her skills, trying to kill monsters as far as her eye could see before it gets near to a village.

 

Sometimes, she’d spot someone spying on her, sometimes she’d have someone challenge her, as if she’s some monster that you’d gain a trophy for killing.

 

But oh, she is.

 

And yet, no matter how hateful those around her can be, she can’t get herself to resent them- to hate them.

 

She still yearns for someone.

 

_Is that too much to ask?_

 

She shakes her head, trying to focus herself and the target, she takes a deep breath, and is about to let go of the arrow when she spots a woman with silver hair walking towards her direction, and albeit the woman is still far away, and figuring that she’s just like any human, the silver-haired girl couldn’t have seen or known where Song is, yet the auburn-haired girl can’t help but _hope._

 

_Maybe she’s just another challenger,_ she tells herself.

 

And as the silver-haired girl comes closer, Song takes note of the huge gun the girl has slinging on her back.

 

She feels a twinge on her heart at the sight.

 

She sighs, _but a human interaction is interaction I guess._

 

Song readies her stance, brings up her bow to the direction of the girl and is about to speak up when,

 

“Is something the matter?” a cool, velvety voice resonates the usual empty forest and has Song’s heart trying to leap out of her rib cage.

The silver-haired girl with eyes like caramel pops out of the bushes in front of her.

 

Song was ready for her arrival, she saw her so far away and yet right now, she feels like, all those practices and training, and in her 20 years of living, didn’t prepare her for this moment.

 

The girl tilts her head to the side, her brows furrowing, “are you okay?”

 

Song feels her heart leap again, her palms sweaty and then she realizes, how she’s still aiming at the girl, and drops her bow and arrow to the ground as if it burned her.

 

She winces at the sound it made and looks down.

 

She suddenly feels so overwhelmed, it’s not like this is the first time she saw a beautiful woman, no, but it was never _like this._

 

Song takes a shaky breath, looks up and she sees those caramel like eyes staring down at her, filled with so much concern for a stranger.

 

She loses her breath and her heart stops.

 

There’s this strange sensation in her body then, she feels warm with those eyes radiating concern at her. As if the girl can see right through her, as if the girl sees her differently than anyone else, _but that can’t be, I’m sure she’s heard of me,_ Song thinks, trying to not get her hopes up and have her entire world crash down again over some stranger who looked at her differently for a minute.

 

The auburn-haired girl sighs and shakes her head, “yes I’m fine”, she looks at Silva with fire in her eyes, pretending the first few minutes didn’t happen, pretending that she’s not hoping at the back of her mind that this encounter would be different, pretending that her heart is not beating too fast, pretending that her knees aren’t going weak at how beautiful the girl is with her long silver hair flowing and cute little braids at the back of her neck.

 

_Stop it._

 

“What do you want from me?” Song says, and she hopes that her voice isn’t giving away what she’s feeling.

 

“I heard of a great archer training in this forest from the nearby village, of how she can see so far, senses so quick, and an aim so deadly, and I wish to be her student.”

 

Song could get lost with this stranger’s voice, it was so smooth, so-

 

“Excuse me?” she says, taken aback.

 

“I left my home seven years ago to train to be a sniper, I’ve already fulfilled my training under one of the best gunman and snipers I know of, but I still crave to learn more, and I’ve heard of the Eternals and their fearless archer.”

 

Song holds up her hands and shakes her head, “ No, no, no, you must be mistaken, I-“ she looks to the side, avoiding the girl’s gaze, and gulps, “you’re a sniper, a gun proficient, you should be looking for Esser not me, I know nothing about guns and-“

 

“So you are her”, the girl declares, amused.

 

Song faces the girl again, “yes but I really don’t know a thing about guns.”

 

She should really shut up; close her mouth and stop saying a word. She’s been waiting for this, someone who actually sees her as something else and yet she’s turning her away.

 

“That’s okay, I can teach you about it,” the girl smiles and Song feels warm again, “in exchange of you teaching me about being able to aim so far.”

 

The girl who has her gun slinging on her back, brings it to her front and shows it off to Song and points at the top of it “this scope here helps me see so far but I bet it’s not a match for what your eyes are able to,” the girl frowns, seemingly so troubled, “how do you do it?”

 

“I uh… Magic?”

 

The girl laughs, and Song can’t help but smile at the sound, and how she wish to hear more of it and to be the one to cause the girl to produce such lovely sound all the time.

 

“Ah” the girl stops abruptly and has Song snap out of her reverie, “sorry but I forgot to introduce myself it seems, I’m Silva.”

 

“Silva” Song repeats absentmindedly, loving how the name rolls off her tongue.

 

Silva just smiles and extends her hand out to Song.

 

Song who just stares at the hand in front of her, as if a machine who broke after being given a wrong code. For living alone for so many months now, that the only thing her hands know of are the rough textures of a monster she’s killed for dinner, that a hand that looks in front of her, seems like a trick done by the astrals to her.

 

She feels her eyes go hot again.

 

But she knows, this is real; Silva’s real, she made her laugh, smile, and Silva makes her feel things she’s never felt before.

 

Song bites her lower lip and flashes the silver-haired girl a smile after and takes Silva’s hand with her own, “my name is Song.”

 

-

 

She and Silva have been training together for a week now, they’ve gotten to know better but there’s still some things they haven’t told each other, but it’s fun, she finds herself laughing, she’s able to crack jokes and her puns that Quatre thinks are stupid and have someone laugh so wholeheartedly to it, and like the sniper said, she taught Song of the many parts of her gun whenever she disassembles it for cleaning, and today, Song wants to know how to use it.

 

She sees Silva taking shelter from the blazing sun under a large tree, reassembling her gun after another thorough cleaning, “you really like taking care of your gun huh.”

 

Silva smiles fondly, seeming to remember something pleasant, “Yeah, this gun was made by very special people in my life.”

“Oh?”

 

Silva stands up, dusts off her skirt, and offers her gun to Song, “Do you want to try it?”

 

Song nods way too enthusiastic, but she can’t give a damn about it, she’s excited to try it, all she’s known in her life was her bow; this kind of technology was never able to reach her village back then, and they made do with what they have to protect themselves.

 

Silva teaches her how to load bullets, how to aim properly with it by only looking through scope, the proper stance so she won’t have a dislocated shoulder later on (which worries Song and she was unable to hide this for the expression on her face reveals all and Silva chuckles nervously in telling her that it’s going to be fine), and just about everything she needs to know.

 

And now she’s ready.

 

She hopes.

 

She takes a deep breath to calm and steel herself. She lifts Silva’s gun, and does the proper stance Silva taught her earlier and lightheartedly laughs, commenting, “How are you able to carry this thing all the time? It’s so heavy.”

 

Silva chuckles, “I got used to it but hmm.” The sniper has her arms folded on her chest, looking hardly at Song.

The archer shudders at the look Silva’s is giving her and raises an eyebrow, “hmm?”

 

“How about I guide you on the first try?”

“What do you mean?”

 

Silva then goes behind her, the silver-haired girl places a hand on top of Song’s where she’s holding the trigger and the other where she’s handling the base of the gun. Song can feel Silva’s chest rising and falling at her back and the steady rhythm of her heartbeat as if this close proximity isn’t doing anything to her unlike Song.

Who feels her knees go weak, her arms feeling like jelly and glad that Silva’s there enveloping her, mostly carrying the weight of the gun now for her. Her breathing becomes erratic and she knows her heart isn’t doing that well too, she's afraid that the sniper might hear it for the only sound the forest around them produces are bird's chirping but and the leaves rustling together when there's wind.

It feels so peaceful but there's the beating of her heart, that she thinks otherwise,

 

_What if Silva can hear it, and notice my breathing and she finds it weird and she runs away and-_

 

“Hey, relax, it’s going to be fine. You’ll do great.” Silva says softly, and their closeness, with Silva being a few centimeters shorter than her, the silver-haired girl’s warm breath hitting against her cheek sends a shiver through her entire body.

 

“Y-y-yeah” she stutters. 

 

“You okay? If you’re not ready we can take a break and go over with the basics again.” Silva says, slowly loosing herself from the embrace, which has Song’s body whine and immediately makes it known,

 

“N-no, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Silva gets back to her position again and Song just wants to get lost in this embrace.

 

She doesn’t understand it, not one bit; but she guesses, maybe it’s the years of loneliness, years of yearning for someone, and finally having that makes everything so surreal for her that she doesn’t know how to act.

 

Maybe she just wants to relish in this fleeting moments before it ends.

 

Of having Silva who thinks of her as something that’s not who she is.

 

She’s still a monster after all, and Silva may not know that yet but it’s a fact that she bears in mind all the time.

 

“Is there something on your mind?”

 

Song straightens up, and she feels Silva breaking away again, she hurriedly turns around to tell the girl that everything’s fine and that she’s ready, but when she faced the sniper, she was met with a puzzling and also devastated look on the girl’s face.

 

“Hey what’s wro-“

 

She feels soft, warm hands on the side of her face and for the nth time this week, she feels her heart stop at the sudden exchange, and when Silva’s thumbs starts moving across her cheeks, does she only feel the warm tears.

 

“Im-“

 

And before she can let out a word again, Silva’s envelopes her to a hug.

 

Song stiffens, her arms drop to the side of her, and her mind blank, not being able to process anything but she can still feel the tears flowing, not being able to stop even if she wants to; it’s as if a dam was broken.

 

She feels Silva rubbing circles on her back, she feels her lips trembling, her eyes are stinging now from so much tears that’s coming out, her whole body shaking, and she doesn’t even know why she’s crying.

 

She could laugh at how pathetic she is right now.

 

_Fearsome archer of the eternals, known as a monster in the skydoms, crying in the middle of a forest with a beautiful girl comforting her,_ she mocks herself, _Quatre would have a field day with me if he were here._

 

But she can’t help it. She can’t even remember the last time she was able to truly break down and let herself actually feel.

 

Of when was the last time someone had been there for her.

 

“It’s alright, you’re alright,” she hears Silva mutter, and Song finally feels like she really will be and with those words, floating in the air around them again and again, Song brings up her arms and embraces Silva back.

 

-

 

That night, under a huge tree, with a small fire lighting up the dark forest and keeping two souls warm, Song tells Silva everything that is to know about her; about her grandmother, her childhood friend she had a falling out with, of her moving into the city to become stronger and explore the world, of that incident at this one city and how everyone calls her a monster.

 

Silva takes it all in, no judgment on her face or her eyes and Song has never felt so light after sharing everything, it’s like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders; it’s like the first breath you take after drowning.

 

And the realization that maybe things do get better.

 

Song sees Silva besides her, close her eyes and exhales through her nose, she sees the silver-haired girl fists clenched and the girl’s nails probably digging through her palms, and Song wants nothing but to open them up and hold her hand.

 

When the sniper opens her eyes again, Song can see sorrow radiate through her eyes,

 

“I’m sorry the world has been so horrible to you.”

 

Song puts a hand on her chest, looks down and swallows down a sob; focusing on the grass beneath where she’s seated instead of thinking about things again.

 

She senses Silva move and before she can look up, she feels arm around her shoulders,

 

“I’m not good with words or what to say when I need to, but I’m here for you Song, and as long as I’m here no one’s ever going to hurt you again and say such things again, they’re going to have to answer to me and or to my gun.”

 

Song laughs, she hears the older girl laugh along too, and before she knows it or debates herself about it, she rests her head on Silva’s shoulder. She feels the girl stiffen, her breath stopping, and she can’t help the giggle she lets out, and she wonders if Silva has noticed when she’s like this too.

 

-

 

It’s been a few weeks since her breakdown, she and Silva have decided to set on a journey together as they continue to train. They’ve been through numerous islands and cities, and even if it’s somewhere Song has already been to, she feels like she’s seeing the world for the first time again.

 

They’d take on jobs together, clearing monsters at a village, running an errand for a shop and all those things, that seems so boring and mundane to some but to Song, it’s the most fun she’s ever had.

 

Running around with her friend, exploring the islands, training with her, and being able to fight alongside her, is something Song thought that would never happen to her.

 

But yet here she is now, having the time of her life with the person she treasures the most.

 

Sometimes, she’d hear back from Siete or from one of the eternals, summoning her for a task or a simple get together, she’d ask Silva to come along with her.

 

The older girl was a nervous wreck the first time, but as soon as Siete acts like the goof he is, with Sarasa’s blunt and mindless humor, she sees Silva laughing, having a conversation with one of the few people in her life she can actually call friends now- or maybe even family.

 

Siete even jokes one time during their monthly get-together-dinners about recruiting Silva but then says sternly how there’s a “there’s a no dating allowed within the group policy, it’s to avoid messy drama you see” but then laughs and says he’s joking but she feels like there’s more to it.

 

When she caught on with what he’s implying, Song sputtered and says, “W-w-we’re not dating, we’re just friends.”

 

Siete rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips, “there’s really nothing friendly with how inseparable you two are. She’s the first outsider to ever come to this dinners and that’s because you begged me.”

 

“I did not beg you!”

 

“We have a different memory of what happened then” he shrugs, “but anyway, you should work on that whole ‘we’re not dating thing’,” and with that, Siete walks away and Song swears she hears him mutter, “lesbians I swear.”

 

Song decides to not rain down arrows on him that night.

 

-

 

It’s been a few weeks since that dinner and that talk with Siete happened, and ever since Siete has said it, and made it known to her what her feelings could be since the first day she met Silva was.

 

She’s been a more nervous wreck lately around the girl more than ever.

 

If Silva notices, she doesn’t say a thing.

 

Song still hasn’t been able to talk to Siete of what the underlying meaning it is behind “to avoid messy drama” but she knows what he’s talking about.

 

It’s the fear of losing something so special over a “what if we could be this”, and Song has never been more scared in her life.

 

She has fought different monsters, even primal beasts and even members of the eternals but nothing shakes her to the core than thinking about losing Silva, not being able to talk to her, to touch her, be with her, not being able to hear that calm soothing voice lulling her to sleep and make her feel like everything’s going to be just alright.

 

She can’t lose her.

 

And most especially if it’s because of herself and her feelings.

 

No, and if she does, she feels like she’s going to spiral down into something horrible.

 

So she tries to ignore what ever her feelings maybe for the girl.

 

But every night, she feels herself sink beneath her sheets, and have trouble finding sleep, her heart aching for all the “what ifs”.

-

 

They went back to the island where they first met, Silva got a job in a few weeks there and they decide to head back early to train because it’s an important task to the sniper. Silva’s going to escort an extremely important figure that can help her send word back to her family back in Ravi Island that she’s alright, for the girl has been unable to come home due to it being locked down soon after she left by the empire.

 

Song couldn’t have been happier, for Silva has always talked about her family with so much longing behind her voice, and she can’t help but want to meet them too, especially the second family she gained through the years she’s been unable to come home.

 

They went back to the forest, the same tree, they used to take shelter under, and it’s like retracing every step they once made, remembering the way Silva held her _that_ night, the kind words and the warmth radiating along with it.

 

And Song thinks, that’s the day she knew, she would never be the same.

 

And as they sit through the same tree, the fire and the pale moonlight radiating them, looking at Silva, with her silver hair seeming to gleam under the moon, eyes holding so much warmth and affection in them that Song can’t believe that it’s directed to her, and when the sniper’s arms are around her, the fearsome archer feels such a small child, that she thinks, even if it all came crashing down, as long as Silva’s around she’ll be safe and sound.

 

Retracing the steps they’ve made, looking back to the things that have happened since then; of how one encounter turned her life around, and the contentment she feels now, she wraps an arm around the silver-haired girl’s waist, closes her eyes and sighs softly,

 

_I think I’m falling in love with you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then silva fucks it up. 
> 
>  
> 
> light gay culture is being so fixated on someone and having nightmares about them :) *coughs* vira, sandalhpon, song. knew there was a reason i found myself maining light when i was told not to bc it's the hardest element to work on. light is gay culture.
> 
> im so sorry for all the mistakes!!!!


End file.
